


Doing right by you

by Cadoan



Series: Rockerboy Blues [2]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Sex, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Kerry and V spend the morning together.
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/ Male V, Kerry Eurodyne/V
Series: Rockerboy Blues [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2192847
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Doing right by you

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the "Path to Glory" ending.

V was rudely pulled out of the sweet embrace of sleep by the blaring sound of his alarm. With a groan, he rolled over and smacked the clock sitting on his bedside table, and then he rolled back into his back. V blinked blearily a few times, and fought against the feeling of just wanting to go to sleep.

There was movement next to him in bed, and he rolled over to face his boyfriend. Kerry was still sleeping peacefully, lying on his back with his arms above his head, tucked under the pillow. V smiled a little to himself as he watched the slow rise and fall of Kerry’s chest, letting his eyes glide over the golden cybernetics and then up over the black vocal cord implant. That man could sleep through an earthquake.

V propped his head up in him palm and then leaned down, brushing his lips against Kerry’s temple.

“Hey, time to get up.”

Kerry shifted, his eyes fluttering open. He looked up at V before closing his eyes again. Then he cleared his throat.

“What time is it?”

V threw a glance over his shoulder. The alarm clock showed 07.56.

“8 am,” V said as he looked back at Kerry.

“Way too early,” Kerry mumbled and rolled over onto his side, snuggling up close to V. He buried his face in V’s neck. “More sleep.”

V smiled.

“I have to get the day started, gotta head to the bar and meet a client.”

Kerry gave a sound of protest. “Who the fuck makes a business deal this early in the morning?” he mumbled against V’s skin.

“Actually, most people-” V started saying, but Kerry’s hand drifting down his side and and then ghosting over his lower abdomen interrupted him.

“Hmm?” Kerry made an inquisitive sound as he let his hand drift even lower, wrapping his fingers around V’s cock, semi-hard from sleep. V let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, Kerry’s hand like silk on him. “You were saying..?” Kerry asked as he started stroking V’s cock, and it didn’t take long until it grew hard in his hand. Kerry’s stroking was slow, from root to tip, and a fire started burning low in V’s stomach. He reached up and placed one hand on the side of Kerry’s neck, angling his face upwards.

“Nothing important,” V said, ghosting his lips over Kerry’s. Kerry gave a small sound of want, and V could feel the movement of Kerry using his other hand to stroke himself in time with his stroking of V’s cock. Kerry surged forward just slightly, pressing his lips against V’s. They kissed slowly, taking their time to feel each other’s tongues, exploring each other’s mouths.

“Fuck me,” Kerry breathed into the kiss, stilling his stroking to instead squeeze around V’s cock. V gave a hum of agreement and need, sliding his thumb over Kerry’s vocal cord implant. Kerry let go of V’s cock and turned around, rolling over onto his stomach. He tucked his hands under his pillow and rested his head on it. He looked at V with half closed eyes, making V’s blood surge.

V twisted his upper body around and grabbed the small bottle of lube standing right next to the alarm clock. He squeezed some into his hand and slicked up his fingers. Then he turned back and scooted up close to Kerry, lying on his side. He pressed an open mouthed kiss to Kerry’s shoulder as he moved his hand down to Kerry’s ass. He found Kerry’s entrance and circled it with two slick fingers before pushing just slightly, beaching Kerry and causing the man to let out a pleasured sigh. He pumped his fingers in and out of Kerry for a little while. He didn’t have to be worked open for very long until V thought he was ready.

V squeezed some more lube into his hand and then slicked his cock up with a few slow strokes. Then he moved so he was behind Kerry, lining up his cock with Kerry’s entrance.

They both moaned as V pushed inside Kerry. Kerry was soft and hot and pliant under and around him, and V’s cock was hot and hard. V moved to drape himself over Kerry’s frame, moving his arms up as well, framing Kerry’s arms with his own.

They took it slow, enjoying the way the world seemingly stood still around them when they were like this. V pushed his face into the spot where Kerry’s neck and shoulder met, slowly moving his hips back and forth with long, slow thrust. They never lasted long during these morning times, and soon, V groaned as he pumped his release into the man below him. V held Kerry tight as he came down from his orgasm, before he rolled Kerry onto his back as wrapped his hand around the man’s neglected cock. He kissed Kerry deeply, drinking down his moans as he came in V’s fist.

When they had both caught their breaths, Kerry stretched and yawned before speaking.

“Shower?” he asked.

V reached for a tissue, wiping his hand.

“You go first, I’ll just check my emails.”

Kerry leaned in for one last kiss before he rolled out of bed and disappeared out of the bedroom. V heard the water of the shower start up and then, loud music from the sound system. V got out of bed as well, and slipped into the underwear he had discarded on the floor the night before. Then he went over to the computer and sat down in his home office chair. He spent a while reading and answering emails, most of them relating to running Afterlife, like bills that needed to be paid. Running a bar was a lot less exciting that people thought.

The music was eventually paused and V heard how Kerry moved on from the bathroom to the kitchen, so he left the computer and headed for the bathroom. He just stood in the shower for a while, just letting the water run over him.

Suddenly, the urge to cough came over him, like so many times before, and he instinctively covered his mouth with his hand. When the cough was over, he opened his eyes and frowned at the sight of speckled blood in his palm. He held his hand out under the water of the shower and watched as the tattoo J +V was washed clean.

He could have had it removed ages ago, but the prospect of doing that just felt wrong. It was the one remnant of Johnny that V carried with him, and he pulled a bittersweet smile. V would be forever thankful for Johnny’s sacrifice, despite his body starting to run on fumes. He tried to not think about it too much, tried to not get his hopes up both for his and for Kerry’s sake, but the matter of the fact was at least that he was already well past the date that Alt had calculated to be his last day. V smiled sardonically to himself. Apparently even allknowing ghost AI:s were wrong from time to time.

V spent a long time just standing under the showered, letting the warm water flow over him.

/

When V exited the bathroom and entered the kitchen, it smelled like dark roast coffee and burned toast. Kerry was standing next to the toaster, wearing a dark purple silk robe that was definitely way too short to be considered decent. V walked up to Kerry and pressed a kiss to his cheek, looking down at what he was doing. Kerry was currently busy spreading butter onto a slice of toast that was more black than anything else.

“You want some?” Kerry asked as V took out a clean cup from a cupboard and poured some steaming hot coffee into it.

“I’m good,” V said as he started walking around the kitchen island, sitting down on a stool opposite Kerry. Kerry shrugged his shoulders.

“Your loss.” Kerry turned around bit into his toast, pulling a face. “Okay, slightly burned...” He put the toast back onto the plate and put the plate on the counter. He put his elbows on the island and leaned forward, towards V.

V lifted the cup to his lips, carefully sipping so as to not burn himself.

“Bad day today?” Kerry asked, and V met his gaze. He put the cup down onto the counter and looked down at the dark liquid.

“Yeah,” he said under his breath. He looked back up at Kerry, who was looking at him with empathy in his eyes.

“I figured. You always stay for really long in the shower when you have a bad day.”

They didn’t really talk too much about V’s health. They both knew it wasn’t exactly looking good, but they had decided they’d do the most of whatever time they had left. It had been a dark time right after coming back from Mikoshi. V trying to convince Kerry to leave, Kerry refusing. Now, they both sometimes joked about how perfectly it fit into Kerry’s image as a haunted rockstar have a (maybe) tragically dying lover.

Deciding he wanted a change of subject, V asked Kerry about something else.

"How are you feeling about today?"

Kerry held his coffee cup in his hand, flicking his thumb back and forth over the edge in a nervous motion.

"Honestly? I'm scared shitless." He chewed on the inside of his cheek for a moment. "I know they're only a couple of teenagers, but I'm so fucking scared I'll fuck it all up."

V reached out his hand towards Kerry, laying his hand palm up against the countertop. "I'm sure it's not going to be that bad."

Kerry leaned forward and put his own palm in V's. V rubbed a slow circle with his thumb into Kerry's wrist. "Them being your spawn and all though, I'm sure they have a very wild side."

Kerry snorted a laugh. "Yeah, Louise keeps me updated on what they get up to. They seem to be taking after their dad." A bittersweet smile played at Kerry's lips. "I just don't hope too much."

"Can't be that bad. I happen to like their dad," V said, and Kerry gave a little thankful squeeze to V's hand. "How old are they turning?"

Kerry drank down a few large gulps of coffee before answering. "16 today."

"Big age."

Kerry nodded in agreement. "I hope they're not getting into the same sort of trouble I was at 16."

V smiled. "I can't even imagine."

Kerry waggled his eyebrows at V before putting his cup down on the counter and looking off to the side. There was a sudden shift in Kerry's mood."So V, I was thinking... I'd like to introduce you to Ted and Kim sometime."

An overwhelming feeling of adoration came over V, accompanied by a sting of sadness.

"You... you sure that's a good idea?" he asked tentatively, careful to not sound like he was saying no.

Kerry met V's gaze. They looked at each other for a moment, and then Kerry drew in a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm sure. You're important to me, and so are they." Kerry looked to the side, and did the same. Rain was smattering against the large windows. "I wanna try doing the right thing by all of you."

V got up from the stool and walked around the kitchen island to reach Kerry. He framed Kerry's face in hands and stroked his thumbs over Kerry's cheekbones. "I'd love to meet them one day." He leaned in to claim Kerry's lips in a soft kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> soft Kerry and V? fuck yeah sign me up


End file.
